nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimoire resources
Resource Usage Version 3.0 of the Grimoire uses the following resource entries in the files listed below. TLK File The Grimoire uses custom tlk entry lines beginning at 130000 (when numbering from 0). The major sections are broken down as follows: *Spell Descriptions - Beginning at 130000. Subtracting 130000 from the tlk entry line equates to the line number of the spell in spells.2da. *Spell Names for new spells - Beginning at 135000. Subtracting 135000 from the tlk entry line equates to the line number of the spell in spells.2da. *Domain descriptions - Beginning at 140000. Subtracting 140000 from the tlk entry line equates to the line number of the domain in domains.2da. *Domain names - Beginning at 140500. Subtracting 140500 from the tlk entry line equates to the line number of the domain in domains.2da. *Deity names - Beginning at 141000. *Deity descriptions - Beginning at 142000. *Iprp_spells references - Beginning at 143000. *Feat names - Beginning at 150000. Subtracting 150000 from the tlk entry line equates to the line number of the feat in feat.2da. *Feat descriptions - Beginning at 155000. Subtracting 155000 from the tlk entry line equates to the line number of the feat in feat.2da. *Class name - Beginning at 160000. *Class Plural name - Beginning at 160250 *Class lower name - Beginning at 160500 *Class description - Beginning at 160750 Spells.2da The Grimoire overwrites all of Bioware's castable spells in spells.2da. Custom lines begin at 1576 and currently run through 2150 to allow for additions. Spells.2da also includes extra columns: *Turnable - This column takes a value of 0 (False) or 1 (True). This value is used to determine whether a spell is affected by a spell turning effect. *UndWater: **1 - The spell will cast normally underwater. **0 - This spell cannot be cast underwater. *SchoolInt - Integer value representing the spell school for the spell. This matches the constants defined in nwscript.nss. *Subschool - integer value representing the subschool (if they have one). *Desc1 - integer value for spell descriptor *Desc2 - integer value for spell descriptor *Desc3 - integer value for spell descriptor *ReqConc - 0 or 1 - represents whether spell requires concentration *CompReq - 0 or 1 - represents whether spell requires some type of material components *CompDF - 0 or 1 - represents whether material component for a cleric is their divine focus (usually the holy symbol) *CompBag - 0 or 1 - represents whether material component for an arcane caster is less than 1gp and found in their component pouch. *CompArc - tag of arcane material component required if not in arcane pouch *CompDiv - tag of divine material component if more than divine focus is required *XPCost - cost of XP component for spell Note: Component features not implemented yet, and will be an optional choice. Domains.2da The Grimoire changes most of the standard domains. Custom lines begin at 22 and will run through 158 to add new domains to the package. Iprp_spells.2da The Grimoire overwrites the following lines: 22, 23, 24, 98, 120, 133, 134, 135, 216, 217, 234, 235, 241, and 248. Custom lines begin at 640 and continue through 1395, with many more yet to be added. Des_crft_spells.2da Custom lines should mimic spells.2da. Iprp_OnHitSpell.2da The Grimoire has custom lines beginning at 241 to 250. At this point it is unknown if more will need to be added. Iprp_feats.2da The Grimoire has custom lines beginning at 101 to 106. At this point it is unknown if more will need to be added. Itemprops.2da The Grimore overwrites the entire file, changing all settings to 1. Feat.2da The Grimoire overwrites a large number of entries to fix category issues that were pointed out on the Bioware message boards. It also overwrites some domain feats to bring them more into line with actual Dungeons and Dragons rules. Custom lines begin at 2500 and continue through 2610, with more to be added. Vfx_persistent.2da As these effects are also spell related, the Grimoire overwrites all of the Bioware entires. Custom lines begin at 132 and run through 303, with possibly more to be added. Visualeffects.2da The Grimoire uses lines 621 through 631. Placeables.2da The Grimoire uses lines 4088 through 4090. These are the placeables for the spells Wall of Stone, Wall of Iron, and Wall of Ice, created by Danmar. Poison.2da The Grimoire uses line 76-77. Category:Grimoire development